The present invention pertains to the art of modeling and, in particular, to modeling devices, including armatures, for receiving and retaining materials such as modeling clay.
In modeling an article with modeling materials such as clay and/or other plastic or formable materials, one normally uses a modeling device as a support for the modeling material during the process of forming the article and for the article itself when formed. An armature is such a modeling device.
For the most part, armatures known in the art consist of rods and wires that are cut to particular sizes and then connected and fashioned into frameworks of selected shapes. The frameworks are then attached to separate pipes which support and maintain them in an upright position. Such pipes are usually in the form of an an inverted "L" and have a flange at their base. The pipes are shaped in this manner in order to keep them from interferring with the modeling of the figure. Armatures known in the art include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,210 (an armature comprising a twisted wire frame which is supported in a vertically adjustable collar); U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,903 (a knockdown skeleton frame comprising a plurality of interlocking members); U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,119 (a skelton armature comprising inner and outer telescoping members that may be adjustably secured together in various positions of relative rotation and longitudinal extension); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,365 (a model device comprising flat members lying in transverse planes--each member being configured to a desired shape--and a plurality of members forming ribs or webs lying in planes transverse to the planes of the other members and configured to provide a desired external shape).
In the main, the modeling devices known in the art are bulky, are not easily adapted for modeling different objects, and are expensive. Thus, a need exists in the art for a simple, inexpensive, versatile modeling device.